mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Application for Mineplex Trainee
Please note that requests for promotion posted on this page will be deleted without warning. This is not the correct place to request promotion. FAQ Q: What rank do we need to apply? A: Mineplex has decided that as of February 4th, 2016, you do not need a rank to apply for Trainee due to the Recruitment team being able to keep up with the incoming applications. Q: How old do we have to be? A: You have to be at least 14 years of age or older to apply; however, that doesn't mean you cannot be Trainee if you're younger. If deemed fit for staff, exceptions can be made for applicants under 14. Usually people who have written exceptionally detailed and quality applications will be considered further. Q: How long will it take for a Recruiter to answer my application? A: If the Recruitment team is interested in learning more about you, you'll be contacted by the Interviews Manager (currently Islendingurinn) within 10 days of submitting your application. After your interview, it can take the recruitment team anywhere from immediately after the interview to multiple months to come to a final determination. Requirements Do not directly ask a staff member to look at an application, as this will lead to an automatic denial. Players must typically wait two weeks after being rejected before submitting a new application, however, this can be 1 month for certain denial reasons (age, poor interview). Any applications submitted before waiting out the set waiting time will be automatically rejected. Repeated applications submitted before the two week or 1 month waiting period may result in penalties up to and including a forum ban. Spam/troll apps currently warrants 2 warning points. Lying about your age may lead to a Trainee blacklist. 8 points are needed for a permanent forum ban, but all warning points expire one month after they are issued. Full requirements are available here. Note that a high percentage of players that apply are turned away for Trainee, so don't be discouraged by a denial of an application. Many staff members have taken multiple applications to be accepted. Being rejected is about learning from your mistakes, and you should take from it all the advice you're given for when you apply again. Don't focus on that red 'X'; focus on improving yourself. If an application was denied, then the player must wait 2 weeks or 1 month (depending on the rejection reason) before re-applying, and think about what the staff said as to the reason why the application got denied, ex. "You did not show maturity;" that means the player should be more mature in general. Recruiters If you have any questions regarding the trainee application process, you should contact a Recruiter. A list of Recruiters can be found here. Tips *A Trainee application that gives a good impression would have at least a paragraph for each question. Basically, don't just write one sentence. *As of February 4, 2016 the premium rank requirement has been removed. *As of October 9, 2015 the age limit of 15 years of older to join the Mineplex Staff Team has been reviewed, and reduced to 14 years of age. *As of September 19, 2015 there is now a hard age requirement of 15 years or older to join the Mineplex Staff Team. Players younger this can still be chosen but must prove that they are worthy for a Staff position through good deeds in-game and on the forums. All players under the age of 13 years must now have consent from their parents to join the Staff team as it may expose you to graphic or unsuitable content for said ages. *As of September 19, 2015 the introduction of the Trainee Blacklist is back in effect. The Trainee Blacklist is a blacklist of people that have their access to submit a Trainee Application form revoked regardless of rank or experience. Players can expect to be on this list if they continually post troll applications, submit applications before the 2 week wait period, have continuous behavioral issues, etc. Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Mineplex Management